


Broken Up, It`s Only Love

by NightfireRed



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan can`t let the past go. But does he have to do it at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Up, It`s Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta`d tiny story of the pairing I miss really much.   
> Title taken from the song "Closer" by Travis. Listen to it, the song is great and suits as soundtrack. :)  
> Enjoy ~

Sometimes people catch Daniel staring absently nowhere in particular. Various absent-minded phrases leave his lips, when everyone keeps silence; he has to turn it all into a joke every time, ignoring questioning looks towards him. 

It`s been so long since they last had heart to heart conversation. Funny how everything seemed so simple back in the Toro Rosso days. Dan and Jev, perfect teammates, perfect soulmates. Everyone adored them. No secrets were kept behind; to each other they always wore hearts on their sleeves. Even during times they had to spend apart, all details of the day were shared; huge phone bills and night long Skype chats without a doubt worth it. Their bond seemed unbreakable and eternal.   
Now Dan even doesn’t know on what continent Jean-Eric is. He often has to remind himself that it`s all over, bright new life is ahead. At the same time he wonders if this life is as bright as it could be if Jev were here. Even if not in Formula One, but just with him. Long distance relationships often work out if enough effort is put to them, right? 

Dan craves that feeling of comfort and calmness Jev provided. They were the one. In the darkest days the Australian knew, no, felt that he was not alone. Just hearing warm familiar voice with French notes was enough to bring inner peace back. After races nothing felt as right and soothing as warm embraces during which Dan never had enough of smell of coffee, hotel shower gel and something that is unmistakably Jev. It was supposed to be forever.   
Physical contact is not what Dan truly suffers without (but, to be honest, no one ever kissed him as meaningfully as Jean-Eric; he doubts if someday anyone will be as sensual in bed as Jev). The complete and utter trust making opening the soul so easy – it`s something Daniel can`t afford straight away. Of course, Daniil is great; they know each other since forever and as one team they cooperate just perfectly. But it`s a different type of trust. More professionally and friendly. Dan enjoys spending time in the company of the young Russian, he laughs and makes witty jokes himself. Deep inside the Australian knows – it`s not the same. And never will be. He really feels bad for Dany, because the latter genuinely tries so hard to gain more trust and finally break the invisible wall between them. He understands it`s fruitless and nevertheless tries over and over again, hoping to reach the unreachable. And Dany knows that Dan knows about it; so does the Australian. But no one`s ready to have a serious conversation yet.   
Daniel keeps on daydreaming, Dany throws concerned glances at his friend. It`s better to be left that way so far. 

It happens after another lonely night; Dany hears through thin hotel wall quiet sobs of Dan. The Australian has to keep up the character of cheerful and positive guy, bringing sunshine wherever he goes and flashing contagious and blindingly bright smile – so in the morning Dany pretends not to notice red tired eyes of Dan.   
It`s all about one particular dream. The dream where Dan meets Jean-Eric again. The French is humming some melody while walking around the stalls with old vinyl records; Dan is watching him through the show-window glass, standing on the street.

He`s so beautiful.

Dan can`t resist and enters the shop, hurriedly approaching the love of his life. Jev`s eyes are a bit wide because of the sudden kiss he`s involved in. The dream always ends the same: they kiss until lungs start aching from the lack of oxygen, then they break apart. Jev is crying, softly whipping the tears from Dan`s cheeks and whispers “Je t`aime.”   
Soppy stupid dream. But Dan loves the feeling that Jev is close to him. That they are together and in love. Just how it should be.   
The same hotel bed, six a.m. and no one else in the room. Just Dan and his hopeless dreams. He makes a mental note to extra pay for smashed glass he threw in the wall in frustration. Dan doesn`t care if he`s awoken Dany in the next room up.   
Daniil gives Daniel small smile when they meet in the hallway. The Australian is about to leave when Dany gently pats him on the shoulder. 

“Call him. It`s just a call, Dan. Talk to him.”

Why on earth they decided to burn all bridges and never contact again? It hurts thousands times more this way. Daniel knows they both agreed to it and he shouldn`t break the cruel yet necessary rule. 

But fingers have already dialed deleted though learnt by heart number. Maybe Dany`s right. It`s just a call. And Dan has lots to say to Jean-Eric.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
